<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прецедент by Segen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062837">Прецедент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen'>Segen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тина не офигеть какой крутой психолог, совсем нет, но она хочет помочь кое-кому поверить во взаимность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прецедент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящается:</p><p>моему прекрасному соавтору - Крылатой звезде. спасибо ей! :з</p><p>а также Гэвину Риду, который заслуживает быть счастливым, и Коннору, чьи человечность и доброта расшатывают мир Г. Рида каждый день и покоряют его.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Буквально весь отдел уставился на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену:</p><p>— …и запомни, тостер с ножками: больше ко мне со своими тупыми вопросами не приставай, иначе предупреждением я не ограничусь, и ты получишь по своему кукольному ебальцу. Понял меня? — ставя точку в разговоре, прорычал Рид и резко развернулся, чтобы не слышать тихий лепет андроида. Мужчина направился в комнату отдыха, чтобы остудить свой пыл стаканчиком кофе (хоть и из автомата, но будто у них всех был выбор?), вот только сразу же поменял направление и ускорил свой шаг в сторону туалета, почувствовав, как горло начало пощипывать.</p><p><i>Конечно же Гэвин Рид не обратил внимание, что его провожало несколько пар глаз;</i> обладатель одной из них с тяжёлым вздохом последовала за ним.</p><p>Тина Чэнь, а это была именно она, зашла вслед за своим другом. Обнаружив его в одной из кабинок, девушка подошла ближе и присела рядом с Гэвином, осторожно погладив его между лопаток. Картина, которую Тина сейчас видела, — уже давно не первая, но она не переставала её пугать: руки Гэвина до побелевших костяшек сжимали унитаз, но даже так было видно их дрожь; спина была напряжена и постоянно дёргалась в очередном приступе кашля; с губ срывались капли крови вместе с голубыми цветками. Он зло вытер рот рукавом и нажал на смыв. Тина, придерживая его за руку, помогла дойти до раковины и умыться. Пока он полоскал рот, девушка решила снова задать волнующий её вопрос:</p><p>— И долго ты будешь вести себя как мудак, а? — в ответ она получила лишь очередной хрип. Опустив взгляд, Чэнь увидела там очередные заляпанные кровью нежные лепестки. Лицо девушки словно само собой сложилось в сложную гримасу сочувствия, жалости и понимания. Но Гэвин не был бы собой, если уловил бы там что-то кроме жалости. И при всём при этом он продолжал быть весьма неплохим и внимательным детективом, будучи совершенно слепым человеком. — Гэвин…</p><p>— Заткнись. Тина, заткнись, ладно? Ни слова. Пожалуйста. Я так устал от этого дерьма, знала бы ты только. Всё ж, блять, нормально было, понимаешь? Жил, никого не трогал — или трогал, не суть, — трахался иногда, а потом появился этот ублюдок с лицом Барби, и всё тут же пошло по пизде. Это пиздец как иронично, что я сдохну из-за ебучих цветочков в своих лёгких, которые поселились там из-за <i>него</i>. Ты знаешь, что они значат? — он не дал и слова сказать открывшей рот подруге. — Они значат ёбаную верность, блять. И ещё ироничнее то, что я ни на кого переключиться не могу даже! Бесит! — он ударил ладонями по раковине, из-за чего они начали гореть. Чертыхнувшись, он сунул руки под холодную струю воды, смывая не только жар, но и остатки крови и грёбаных цветочков. — Я сдохну, Тина, — как-то отстранённо проговорил мужчина, — это лишь вопрос времени. В последнюю неделю приступы всё сильнее, как ты видишь, а количество целых бутонов увеличивается в ебучей прогрессии. — Гэвин поднял, наконец, голову, посмотрев на Тину красными глазами. И улыбнулся. Больно было видеть безнадёжность и смирение на лице человека, который всегда смело глядел вперед и плевал в лицо судьбы, и девушка не выдержала:</p><p>— Может, ты признаешься ему? — она взяла его за рукав и потянула на себя.</p><p>— И знаешь, что это даст? Я сдохну лишь быстрее. Извини, но я хочу ещё раскрыть пару дел, прежде чем захлебнусь этим дерьмом.</p><p>— Почему быстрее? Вдруг это <i>взаимно</i>?</p><p>Гэвин задушено засмеялся, запрокинув голову, так сильно, что даже глаза заслезились:</p><p>— <i>Взаимно?!</i> Милая, ты ждёшь взаимности от микроволновки, когда разогреваешь там свою пиццу? Ты её пиздец как любишь, потому что, <i>вау</i>, эта хуйня греет твою любимую еду. И всё. И больше ничего. Нет взаимности, Тина! Я обречён.</p><p>— Ты такой идиот, Рид. Такой идиот… — не выдержав, она заключила его в объятия.</p><p>— Потому что не хочу сдохнуть раньше?..</p><p>Он был перебит появившимся в туалете Коннором.</p><p>— Извините, что… прерываю, но Вас, детектив, вызывает капитан Фаулер.</p><p>— Иду, — поджав губы, Гэвин отлип от Тины и молча вышел из туалета, чем заслужил изумление со стороны Коннора, проводившего его напряжённым взглядом. Ему неоткуда было это знать, но Тина-то понимала, что чаще всего кашлял Гэвин именно после общения с андроидом. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.</p><p>— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, — она похлопала Коннора по плечу, чуть дольше задержав руку. — Не обижайся на него, Кон. Он по-другому общаться попросту не умеет. На деле он…</p><p>— Не такой мудак? — механически спросил Коннор, чем вызвал смех.</p><p>— Ну, нет, он мудак, это такая же константа, как и то, что ты милашка. Нет. — Тина замялась, подбирая слова. — Да, бывает, что он ведёт себя как редкостный говнюк, но и человечного не лишён, просто… не показывает этого.</p><p>Тина ушла минуту назад, а Коннор всё так же продолжал стоять и смотреть в стену, думая, что же есть «человечность». Взгляд со стороны мог показаться пустым, но в то же время каким-то напряжённо-задумчивым, только… перед его оптическими блоками в очередной раз зависли изображения цветов. Коннор давно выявил связь между появлением данного глюка и общением с конкретным детективом: каждый раз, когда с ним случался этот сбой, то всегда он происходил после малейшего взаимодействия с детективом Ридом. Коннор автоматически подал запрос на распознавание цветка, хоть тот и засел в его памяти с первого раза. Голубые незабудки. Невзрачные, маленькие и довольно простые по строению (просты настолько, как и возникающие чувства); расположены близко друг к другу, то есть, собраны в соцветия в виде кисти. В флориографии они означали верность, где-то — истинную любовь, а кое-где писали, что их можно подарить, молчаливо этим говоря «Не забывай меня».</p><p>
  <i>И как бы он мог забыть его?</i>
</p><p>Особенно сейчас. Особенно после того, как увидел, что он обнимался с офицером Чэнь. Мысль о том, что же могло их связывать, вызвала стыд, ведь по его наблюдениям и анализам выходило, что Гэвин Рид и Тина Чэнь — друзья, но тириумный насос Коннора засбоил на мгновение, когда он зашёл в туалет. Иррациональное желание подойти и разорвать их объятия было успешно подавлено, но сейчас, после самоанализа, андроид пришёл к выводу, что он ревновал.</p><p>Незабудки заполнили то, что люди называли «внутренним взором», мешая видеть, мешая думать. По опыту он знал, что это состояние пройдёт. Правда, сколько времени понадобится в этот раз — не предполагал. В прошлый раз его системы зависли на четырнадцать минут, и с каждым разом время увеличивалось («Я закачиваю обновления, Хэнк, не стоит переживать»). Коннор всё чаще прогонял в неверии мысль, что это слишком похоже на человеческое ханахаки. У андроидов, как он успел выяснить, подобного не встречалось. Впрочем, никто из тех, с кем он был знаком, не чувствовал к человеку того, что сеть объяснила ему сначала влюблённостью, а затем любовью. Все они если и были влюблены, то исключительно в андроида.</p><p>Видимо, теперь он тот самый прецедент.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гэвин не появлялся в участке после их последней стычки три дня, и Коннора этот факт изрядно волновал. Он, конечно, знал, что детектив на деле вместе с Миллером, но не мог не беспокоиться. А ещё, почему-то, незабудки появлялись и без присутствия Гэвина Рида, словно желая доломать пошатнувшуюся систему. Возможно, он выстроил неверную зависимость появления незабудок от общения с детективом, потому как до этого момента они видели друг друга каждый день и даже на выходных — Коннору отдых был не нужен, ему хватало и времени на подзарядке, а детектив Рид был стереотипным трудоголиком и торчал на работе 24-на-7. Вот и сложилось впечатление, что данный баг появлялся после контакта с «раздражителем», но прошедшие дни помогли понять, что это далеко не так.<p>Коннор прокрутил момент, когда зависание случилось впервые: детектив тогда пристал к нему с очередными шутками про кофеварки, которые его раздражали. Шутки, не кофеварки (Хэнк тогда сказал, что со своим плоским юмором Гэвин должен шутить на чаепитиях в Британии — так же несмешно и по-уебански). Хотя последние тоже напрягали, потому как детектив слишком злоупотреблял кофе, а с его здоровьем и сбитым режимом дня это было опасно и… вот тогда-то голубые невзрачные на первый взгляд цветы появились впервые. Они пронеслись по всей его системе буквально за пару мгновений, но Коннор успел всё рассмотреть, залюбоваться и напрячься, потому что это было неподконтрольным явлением.</p><p>Системы в первый раз вышли из строя на двадцать две секунды.</p><p>С каждым разом незабудки забирали всё больше времени для себя и всё больше сбивали андроида.</p><p>— Эй? Коннор?</p><p>Андроид моргнул и понял, что завис у терминала, в который уже давно загрузил нужные данные.</p><p>— Да, офицер Чэнь, Вы что-то хотели?</p><p>— Ты давненько так стоишь, я начала беспокоиться. Знаешь, тебе нужна передышка. Пойдём, я хочу кофе. Ты ведь можешь составить мне компанию, чтобы я не скучала, не так ли? — Тина стрельнула взглядом в сторону Хэнка, который был занят разговором и активно жестикулировал, а, значит, за своим названным сыном не следил. Коннор склонил голову к плечу, мигнул жёлтым диодом, и Тина получила согласный кивок. Проследовав за ней в кафетерий, андроид стал наблюдать за действиями девушки. Уровень её стресса был выше нормы, но не слишком критично. Что же ей нужно?</p><p>— Ну, — начала она, когда кофе был сделан, — и какие невесёлые мысли одолели главного милашку нашего департамента?</p><p>Коннор отвёл взгляд, имитируя поведение человека, когда ему неловко.</p><p>— Можно задать Вам личный вопрос?</p><p>— Ну попробуй, — офицер улыбнулась и отпила кофе, с весельем думая, что и до неё Коннор дошёл с этими своими «личными вопросами».</p><p>— У Вас бывало такое, что Вам нравился кто-то, кого многие не любили и кому не нравились Вы сами?</p><p>— Лично со мной? Нет, — отмахнулась офицер и облокотилась на столик, — Но у моего знакомого очень похожая ситуация, только карты иначе выпали, и… ты ведь о Гэвине, я права?</p><p>— Что? — Коннор часто заморгал и уставился в удивлении. — Простите, офицер Чэнь, но что Вас привело к такому выводу? Мне кажется, что Ваши слова необоснованны и…</p><p>Не то чтобы он сомневался в умственных способностях коллеги, скорее пытался перевести тему. Безуспешно пытался. Даже, скорее, жалко.</p><p>— Называй меня Тиной, пожалуйста, — дождавшись кивка, она продолжила: — Я, конечно, не Гэв, чтобы говорить всё с поражающей прямотой, но и увиливать не буду. Да и ты лгать или скрывать что-то не умеешь. Так вот, Коннор, ты сейчас заблуждаешься, он…</p><p>— Незабудки, — невпопад, как показалось Тине, перебил её Коннор, — Вы правы, лгать без нужды я не умею, да и не хочу, поэтому… Незабудки. Они появляются всё чаще, и каждый раз ущерб всё сильнее.</p><p>«А у Гэвина васильки. Вы точно, ребята, стоите друг друга», — хмыкнула про себя Тина.</p><p>— Мне кажется, однажды я попросту не смогу устранить неполадки и уйду в гибернацию, а после отключусь, — «навсегда» осталось невысказанным, потому что произнести это слово Коннор алогично опасался. — Вы знаете, на что это похоже?</p><p>— Знаю, — «и вижу каждый день», — а ты?</p><p>— Ханахаки существует давно, андроиды, конечно, меньше, однако за всё время девиантности случаев заболевания ни у кого из нас не было. Почему, — Коннор нахмурился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Тине, которая увидела в Конноре отражение тех же эмоций, что и у Гэвина. Но всё это перебивала растерянность. — Почему именно у меня?</p><p>— Знаешь, я тоже частенько задаюсь этим вопросом. Почему же именно я?.. — Тина невесело хохотнула, — и, знаешь, ответа я так на это и не нашла. Только есть один человек, который думает, что знает.</p><p>— Почему лишь «думает»?</p><p>— Потому что он ошибается. Он уверен, что происходящее с ним — это наказание за — как бы выразиться?.. — за его сущность, за ошибки. Но это далеко не так.</p><p>— Что мне делать?</p><p>— Принять всё для себя, Коннор. И, чёрт подери, признаться.</p><p>— Вы же поняли, что тот, к кому я испытываю определённого рода чувства, проявляет ко мне крайнюю степень враждебности? Так почему вы?..</p><p>— Помнишь наш прошлый разговор? Я тогда сказала, что Гэвин хоть и мудак, но есть в нём и такое, о чём и не подумаешь, глядя на его суровую рожу. И вполне вероятно, что и твой человек такой же. Если ты, всё же, не о самом Гэвине говоришь, — Тина спрятала невольную ухмылку за последним глотком кофе. — Видишь ли, мы, люди, не всегда делаем то, что хотим, и не всегда хотим то, что делаем. Жизнь — сложная хрень, Кон. Возможно, твой человек страдает тем же, чем и ты сейчас, — сомнениями и переживаниями. Думает столь же много, а на деле всё может решить один-единственный разговор, способный расставить все точки над «i». Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, — девушка подмигнула, выкинув стаканчик в мусорку.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тина, — андроид улыбнулся, — Вы действительно помогли мне с принятием решения.</p><p>В ответ Тина кивнула, чувствуя себя немного виновато. Может, не стоило ей вмешиваться? С другой стороны, прямо о Гэвине она не говорила, так, приводила в пример. Пусть оба и знали, о ком речь. Но о вмешательстве она не жалела: видеть мучительно загибающегося друга было тем ещё удовольствием для её психики, которая и так вечно стрессовала.</p><p> </p><p>И она точно не улыбалась входящим сообщениям от Рида и Коннора с одинаковым <i>«Спасибо»</i> спустя пару дней.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>